my_own_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Bound By Death
Bound By Death is a Horror/Mystery miniseries created by Daniel S and published on the summer of 2014. It contains a total of 9 episodes, being also one of the most famous books written by Daniel. About Bound By Death When Caroline and Nathan are transferred to a new school, they quickly feel the fear coming from their classmates, a fear coming from a secret that none of them wants to talk about. In the center of this secret is a mysterious girl by the name of Skyler. Nathan and Caroline immediately notice the girl, but soon they realize that, apparently, no one else sees her. Seasons Season 1 Episodes * Pilot * Secrets * Things That Don't Exist * I Don't Wanna Die! * The Explanation * Cold Hands * The Dead Ones * The Trip Starts * The Trip Ends Cast Starring *Nathan Emmerson; *Caroline Ward; *Skyler Michaelson. Also Starring *Haley Brooks; *Claire Davis; *Paige Millers; *Hanna Holt (Deceased); *Natasha Collins (Deceased); *Hunter Ross (Deceased); *Hayden Turner (Deceased); *Sophia Jensen (Deceased); *Johanna Whitmore (Deceased); *Elle Montgomery (Deceased); *Kenna Harrinson (Deceased); *Cole Patterson (Deceased); *Dr. Cromwell (Deceased); *Amber Ward (Deceased); *Emma Adams (Deceased). Co-Stars *Justin Wilson (Deceased); *Kat Winters (Deceased); *Brad Shostack (Deceased); *Matt Rivers (Deceased); *Hal Hillman (Deceased); *Nick Raley (Deceased). Uncredited *Sam Emmerson; *Tracy Emmerson; *Carrie Michaelson (Deceased); *Lindsay (Deceased); *Damien; *Joey Philips (Deceased). Deaths * Joey Phillips: Joey died in an accident 56 years ago. There are various rumours to how he died. Some say it was a plane crash, others a car accident or even a fire. * Hayden's Brother: Hayden's brother was killed by the curse 2 years ago. * Hayden Turner: Hayden was hit by a car in the year her brother was part of the curse, becoming the extra student this year. All this is revealed in The Trip Ends. * Elle's Grandfather: It is revealed in The Trip Ends ''that Elle's grandfather died a year before the story, never being specified how it happened. * '''Carrie Michaelson' (Pilot): Although it isn't shown, Skyler explains in The Trip Starts ''that her sister, Carrie, was the first victim of the curse. * '''Elle's Mother '(Things That Don't Exist): Died in a car accident. * Elle Montgomery ''(Things That Don't Exist): Elle slips on the school's stairs and falls, hitting her head and dying on her way to the hospital. * '''Amber Ward '(I Don't Wanna Die!): Amber dies when the ropes of the elevator of the hospital snap, making her fall to her death. * Nick Raley ''(The Explanation): Nick dies from a heart attack. * '''Dr. Cromwell's Wife '(Cold Hands): Dr. Cromwell killed his wife before commiting suicide. * Dr. Cromwell ''(Cold Hands): Commited suicide by ingesting an entire box of pills after murdering his wife. * '''Sophia Jensen '(The Dead Ones): Sophia is training for a swimming competition when she hits her head in the pool, drowning. * Brad Shostack ''(The Dead Ones): Brad's father loses control of the car and they both die, along with Matt and Hal while trying to escape the curse for Spring break. * '''Brad's Father '(The Dead Ones): Loses control of the car, causing a fatal accident. * Matt Rivers ''(The Dead Ones): Dies in a car accident while trying to escape the town for Spring break. * '''Hal Hillman '(The Dead Ones): Hal is another victim of the car accident. * Justin Wilson ''(The Trip Starts): Justin chokes on his food during dinner and dies. * '''Kat Winters '(The Trip Ends): Kat was attacked by the manager and stabbed multiple times, being left to die. She is later murdered by Cole. * Hunter Ross ''(The Trip Ends): Hunter is murdered by Cole while protecting Kat. * '''Emily Marsh '(The Trip Ends): While trying to kill Skyler, Emily slips on the rug and falls through a window, breaking her neck on impact, which instantly kills her. * Johanna Whitmore (The Trip Ends): Skyler is forced to kill Johanna by stabbing her in the stomach with a knife in self-defense. * Natasha Collins ''(The Trip Ends): Natasha is stabbed in the back by Cole, who went on a killing spree to get rid of the extra student. * '''Elle's Grandmother '(The Trip Ends): To save Claire and Paige, the spanish teacher is forced to kill the manager with her own knife. * Emma Adams (The Trip Ends): When Haley and Emma finally reach the exit, Cole appears by surprise, slicing Emma's throat. * Hanna Holt (The Trip Ends): Hanna is also stabbed in the back by Cole after finding Nathan, pleading for her life seconds before she dies. * Cole Patterson ''(The Trip Ends): To save Nathan's life, Hayden stabs Cole in the stomach after discovering he murdered 5 of her friends. * '''Hayden Turner' (The Trip Ends): Hayden ends up dying from a wound caused by Cole's knife, being revealed that she was the extra student. Trivia * It has been rumoured that many older projects might be getting a reboot, including Bound By Death, accused of not giving characters enough depth and having some confusing plot points. Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Daniel S Category:Mini Series Category:High School Cast Category:Earth-4